disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Charming
Chad Charming is a character in the Disney Channel movie Descendants. He is the son of Queen Cinderella and King Charming. Appearances ''Descendants Chad is an all-star player on the school's tourney team (the prep school's choice sport) and uses his charm and good looks to try and get what he wants. He begins dating Princess Audrey, Aurora's daughter, when Prince Ben declares his love for Mal. Despite being labeled as a "hero", he is often a spoiled bully, as evidenced by him manipulating Evie's crush on him into getting her to do his homework. During the Family Day event, he gangs up on Ben and the villain kids when Queen Leah, Audrey's grandmother blames Mal for what happened to her family based simply on her resemblance to Maleficent. At Ben's coronation, Chad witnesses all the drama on the sideline along with Doug, Audrey, and Lonnie. When Maleficent casts a freezing spell upon the entire hall, Chad is holding onto a frightened Doug. At the end of the movie, he is seen dancing with Lonnie to celebrate Auradon's new king, seeming to have established peace with the villain kids. According to Doug, "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of their ''there.", implying that Chad is actually quite dense. This would explain why he manipulated Evie into doing his homework and had trouble remembering where his cellphone was. ''Descendants 2 Chad reappears in the sequel. He remains an all-star player on Auradon Prep's tourney team, but he becomes jealous of Jay when he is selected as captain of the school's Swords & Shields team. In the second film, he is on decent terms with the VKs but still acts somewhat annoying and inconvenient to Carlos and Jay by constantly using their 3D printer without permission only because he is trying to make an action figure of himself and since their 3D printer is apparently better than his. Also, he is even more blatantly misogynistic due to his remarks on Lonnie not being allowed to do fencing because of the "rules". Chad appears mainly in scenes where he sneaks into Carlos' room more than once in an attempt to use Carlos' 3D printer. When caught by Carlos, he claims that his printer works better than his. Which he uses to make copies of various objects such as room keys and an action figure of himself. In the end, he is preparing for the Cotillion, when he receives a call from Audrey, who struck a tire in Sherwood Forest. Although it is six hours away, Chad is ready to help her and goes to her, which is why he is absent at the Cotillion. Descendants 3 Printed media Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel'' Chad feigns friendliness with Jay, then flips him over, causing him to fall hard on the ground and bruise his face. After hearing about it, Ben confronts him about it and asks him to stop giving the villain kids a hard time. Ben drags Chad up in the early morning to travel to his home, Charmington, in order to investigate the incidents occurring around Auradon (unseasonal weather occurrences, earthquakes, spotting of a dragon and a snake). However, because the mission is secret, he merely lets Chad think it was to go over plans with the Grand Duke about the upcoming ball. He later apologizes to Jay. Gallery Trivia *Chad has supposedly dated and flirted with Ariel's niece and Rapunzel's daughter. *In the first film, during the croquet scene, Chad's accusations to the villain kids were vague and stereotypical (While also true). **He accused Mal of stealing Ben from Audrey when Ben was the one who chose Mal at the end, even after the love spell placed upon him was removed during the lake scene, which took place before the croquet scene. However, Chad still was right that she stole Ben from Audrey. **He accused Jay of enjoying hurting others when Jay himself eventually stopped doing so. (Though Chad saw Jay pushing when on the field) **He accused Evie of being a gold digger when he was the one who took advantage of Evie in the first place. Not to mention Evie had given up on marrying into royalty after seeing how terrible a person Chad really was, and how much in common she had with the non-royal Doug. **However, he did not accuse Carlos of anything. (He was most likely just saw Carlos as a wimp but knew he couldn't make an insult). *Despite being what could be called a playboy, Chad ironically seems to be genuinely in love with Audrey after she declared they were dating. However, Chad is determined to win her back, not accepting the fact she told him that they were over. *Karma finds a way to come back at Chad, such as getting knocked out by a sleeping spray, being frozen in time by Maleficent, Audrey dumping him, etc. *Chad's style of bullying may be inspired by several debates around his mother's original story. Cinderella did not have to do anything beyond showing up at the ball and relying on the work and talents of others. **Similarly to how Chad got Evie to do his homework and then turned against her when she was no longer of any gain to him. Chad apparently did not inherit (or wasn't taught) any of his mother's kindness. References Category:Descendants characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Students Category:French characters Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Henchmen